


Santa Knows Best

by FaeOrabel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Shopping, Gen, James and Sirius Being Goofballs, Just something fluffy and chaotic, Rated T for language, Santa is totally a wizard, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Visiting Santa Claus, no triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeOrabel/pseuds/FaeOrabel
Summary: James and Sirius are losing their minds over Christmas break trying to figure out what to get their new significant others. They don't want to screw it up now that the people they have been pining after for seven years have finally given them a chance. At their wits' end, they ask James' mom for help. Taking her suggestion, they find themselves wandering a Muggle Christmas Festival.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: The Marauders Advent 2020





	Santa Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Frumpologists' Marauder's Advent 2020.
> 
> I got the prompt James Potter and Festival.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Unbeta'd for now. 
> 
> Big thanks for WordsmithMusings for helping me come up with something that wasn't total garbage.

**Santa Knows Best**

_by_ FaeOrabel

* * *

James was laying on his bed and throwing a quaffle up and down as Sirius tried to learn how to play a Muggle guitar on the floor across the room. They’d been together since the beginning of Christmas break, and would be joined by Lily, Remus, Peter, Alice, and Frank on Christmas Eve for a mega slumber party. It was seventh year, and that summer James and Sirius finally got the people they’ve been pining after for the last seven years to date them. 

Now, they had no idea what to get them for Christmas. 

“It has to be something special and not what we usually get them,” Sirius said over the music he was butchering. “Something that says ‘significant other’ instead of just ‘friends that secretly love you.’”

“You think I don’t know that?” James sighed. “I’ve waited years for her to even give me the time of day, and now that she has I can’t fuck this up with a stupid gift.”

“I mean, have you asked your mom?” Sirius asked, “She always has good ideas.”

James dropped the Quaffle off the side of the bed and sat up suddenly, “That’s it! Mom would know for both of us!”

They both shot up and out of James’ room. Running down the hallway, sliding down the staircase, and flying into the library, they found Dorea sitting in front of the fire, sipping her evening tea. She looked up and smiled when the boys ran in.

“To what do I owe the pleasure of this evening visit?” Dorea asked, setting her book and tea aside. 

“We need your help,” James started.

“We are finally in relationships, and that means we can’t just get them any old gift, but we have no clue what to actually get them,” Sirius continued.

  
“So, we thought you might have some ideas since you’re a girl like Lily,” James said.

“And you know Remus better than anyone because you two are always bonding over books and shit,” Sirius finished. 

Dorea gave him a look for his language.

“I mean, and stuff,” Sirius blushed, not meeting her eyes. 

“Well,” Dorea scooted over, patting the seats next to her. Both boys took their spots and stole a bit of her blanket each. Even though they were in their last year of school and turning seventeen, they loved cuddling up to Dorea. “Have you thought about what they like? I don’t mean just their hobbies, but their favorite things?”

“Yeah, but nothing seemed to stick,” James grumbled.

“Well, they both have attachments to the Muggle world? What if you go visit Muggle London and just look around until you see something you think they’d like?” Dorea smiled and ruffled their hair. 

“We could do that?” James asked, perking up.

“Of course, but you have to take the emergency Portkey and promise me you won’t get into trouble. And no magic, I’ll Floo you to the Leaky,” Dorea put the blanket behind her and stood. She walked over to her desk in the library and opened a drawer. Pulling out a long chain with the Potter crest at the end of it, she walked back over and put it around James’ neck. “Do not lose this.”

“I won’t,” James smiled and stuffed it under his shirt. 

Sirius and James met each other’s gazes and then took off back to James’ room. 

“Dress warm!” Dorea shouted as they ran off. 

Twenty minutes later, they were dressed in warm jackets, sweaters, and scarves. Going to the front hall, they found James’ parents already there, waiting for them. 

“Take my pocket watch, and when the time reaches midnight, you need to be back. Find a dark alley or a restroom and use the Portkey to return here,” James’ father said, holding out his watch for James to take. 

James shoved it deep into his pocket, making sure it was securely hooked to his jeans so that he wouldn’t lose it. 

“Here’s some Muggle money to get your sweetheart’s whatever you find. Don’t waste it. I also put some in there for food and the like. Now, did you leave your wands in your room?” James’ mom asked. 

“Yes!” Both James and Sirius answered. 

“Good,” she smirked, “You’ll Floo into the Leaky and enter the Muggle world that way. I’m sure you’ll find what you’re looking for.”

Taking some Floo powder in their hands, James and Sirius called out the Leaky Cauldron and whooshed away in a burst of green. Dorea smiled at Charlus, winking. 

Landing in a heap at the Leaky, James tried to stand up quick enough that Sirius wouldn’t collide with him, but he was too slow. 

“Gerroff, idiot!” Sirius shouted. 

“You’re the one who landed on me!” James argued. 

They untangled themselves and got up, brushing off their clothes. James quickly checked the pocket watch and the Portkey, his heart racing. Both were fine and he breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Let’s go!” Sirius shouted, running through a Leaky with James following close behind. 

They stepped out into Muggle London and saw an entire city of lights. Following the strings until they found what looked like the centre of the event, they paused looking around at all the booths, trees, and people. 

“Where do we even start?” James asked, staring at everything, mouth agape. 

“Uh… Food?” Sirius answered, pointing to the food stands lined up along the opposite street. 

“Great idea.” They looked at each other, grins slowly growing in sync. 

An hour later, they had tried something from every stall and were still sipping on their hot chocolates. They rode the Ferris Wheel, watched a caroling show, and even checked out every stall that was selling even the cheesiest trinket. Still, nothing stuck out at them that would work for presents for Lily and Remus. Finishing off their chocolate, they looked at one last stall. It advertised homemade jewelry. 

“This could work for Lily. Don’t girls like jewelry?” Sirius asked, burping. 

“Yeah, if Lily  _ wore _ jewelry,” James sighed. 

Sirius groaned, “This is pointless! Even the Muggle world can’t help us. We’re screwed.”

“Hey,” James punched his shoulder, “what about that?”

Sirius looked over at the sign James was pointing at that read ‘get the perfect gift from Santa!’ They looked at each other and shrugged. 

“Worth a shot,” Sirius admitted. 

They stood in line, waiting for their turn to meet this mysterious Santa. They saw pictures of him as they got closer, and Sirius pointed out that the Muggles must call Father Christmas from their world Santa Claus. 

“40 pounds,” a woman standing at a till said once they reached her. 

“40 pounds? To see some fat wanker?” Sirius exclaimed. 

“Each,” she raised an eyebrow. 

“It’s fine, Sirius. Mom gave us enough,” James said and counted out the money to give the woman.

She took it with a scoff and then turned to the next people in line. 

“Dumb bint,” Sirius grumbled under his breath. James stepped on his foot. “What! She couldn’t hear me.”

James rolled his eyes and they waited for their turn to talk to Santa. A man dressed as what James assumed was a Muggle version of an elf ushered them up to the chair on a stand. In a rather ornate, red velvet covered chair, sat a plumb older man with a long white beard and white hair. His outfit was also made of thick red velvet with puffy white caps on the ends of his sleeves. He raised an eyebrow at James and Sirius and laughed a good hearty chortle. 

“Aren’t you two a little old to be visiting Santa Claus?” he chuckled. 

James rushed up to him, “Yes, we are. But we are completely out of options and need your help.”

Santa looked warily at both of them, but eventually he smiled and nodded. “What can I do for you, young men?”

“We are trying to find presents for our significant others, but we have no idea what to get,” Sirius complained and came over to stand by James. 

“Well, tell me about the young ladies,” Santa smiled with a twinkle in his eyes.

“Err, young lady and young man,” James corrected with a side glance at Sirius.

“Oh! I see. So, tell me about them,” Santa winked at Sirius.

“Well, her name is Lily Evans and she’s a literal genius. She knows how to do everything, and she has this hair that flows like fire.”

“And his name is Remus. He’s a nerd like Lily, but way quieter. Lily is more of a spitfire and in your face about her intelligence. Remus is soft and would rather spend the entire day in a corner of the library.”

Throughout everything they rattled off to the old man, he listened intently as if what they were saying was the most important thing in the world. 

“I have just the thing,” he nodded to a female elf by a big sack filled with wrapped packages. 

She handed one to each James and Sirius with a smile. 

“So, these are their presents or for us?” Sirius asked, shaking his.

“They are for your little friends. Trust me, they’ll like them,” Santa smirked and let the female elf usher them back out of the store and into the cold. 

Looking between the packages and then back at each other, James caught Sirius’ eye. 

“Did he remind you of Dumbledore at all?” James asked. 

“Nope.”

“Yeah, me neither,” James agreed. 

They found a dark alley, hiding behind a large trash bin. James took the necklace out from under his shirt and held tight onto Sirius, who also gripped the Portkey and James. He said the Potter motto, and they were whisked away back home, landing in the front entrance. 

“I’m exhausted,” Sirius said, stretching. 

“It was probably all that food,” James yawned. 

They trudged up to bed, falling into it still in their clothes but shucking their jackets and scarves. Asleep before they could even wish each other goodnight, the light was turned off by a smiling Dorea. 

“Goodnight, boys.”

* * *

  
  


Christmas Eve came quickly and their friends showed up that morning, excited to join James and Sirius. They started the day with a huge breakfast courtesy of the Potter elves and Dorea. Once they were all done eating, they went outside and played a pickup Quidditch game. It was too cold even with warming charms for them to stay out for too long. 

Dorea had hot butterbeer waiting for them. They ate a light lunch, and then played a few rounds of Exploding Snap. They were all anxious for the morning and exchanging gifts, more so James and Sirius to see what that Santa person gave them for their significant others. 

They only made it a few hours after dinner before they were all hiding away in the library, surrounded by couches, blankets, and pillows, crowded in front of the huge fireplace. 

They each clutched a stack of gifts to hand out to the others, and Alice volunteered to go first. 

Multiple presents, piles of wrapping, and bows stuck to random body parts later, Sirius was handing Remus his gift and James was handing Lily hers. The boys caught each other’s eyes as they started opening them, worrying their lips and clenching their fists. 

“How the hell?” Remus whispered.

“What? What is it?” Sirius asked, suddenly on alert. 

“How did you get one of these?” Remus turned to Sirius. “I wanted one when I was a kid, but I never got it. I asked for it every year.” Remus held up a brightly coloured package, reading the word ‘Atari.’ “I always assumed my parents just didn’t have the money for one, since I didn’t give credit to the whole Santa-thing. But… how would you know what this is?”

“I, uh, asked around,” Sirius gulped and side-eyed James. 

“Thank you,” Remus smiled and leaned over, kissing Sirius on the lips. Their first kiss on the lips in front of their friends since they started dating. 

Lily was sitting and staring down at her gift in shock. James turned to her, noticing this, and instantly the good feelings from Remus and Sirius vanished from his body. 

“Lils?” James called tentatively trying to get her attention. 

“There’s no way,” she whispered. 

“What?” Alice asked. 

“How would you have known about this? I never told  _ anyone _ this,” Lily held up a package reading ‘Easy-Bake Oven.’

“I just know you, Lils,” James smirked, putting on his suave act to cover up the fact he still had no clue whether she was happy or extremely pissed off. 

Lily regarded him with narrowed eyes, but when she looked back down at the package in her lap, she broke out in a wide smile. Looking back up at James, he only had a moment to brace himself before she was shooting out of her seat and launching herself at him. Covering his face in kisses, James laughed aloud and rolled them over so he had the upper hand. When his kiss to her grew slightly out of hand, they were attacked with pillows and shouts of ‘get a room!’

A little while later, when everything had calmed down and everyone was done inspecting or playing with their gifts, they sat around the fire drinking hot chocolate after James explained what it was to his house elf. 

“So, who wants to go to a Christmas Festival tomorrow?” Sirius asked the room.

  
  



End file.
